Gurkha
Gurkha are people from Nepal. Gurkhas are best known for their history of bravery and strength in the Indian Army's Gorkha regiments, the British Army's Brigade of Gurkhas and the Nepalese Army. The legend states that Bappa Rawal was a teenager in hiding, when he came upon the warrior saint while on a hunting expedition with friends in the jungles of Rajasthan. Bappa Rawal chose to stay behind, and care for the warrior saint, who was in deep meditation. When Guru Gorkhanath awoke, he was pleased with the devotion of Bappa Rawal. The Guru gave him the Kukri (Khukuri) knife, the famous curved blade of the present day Gurkhas. The legend continues that he told Bappa that he and his people would henceforth be called Gurkhas, the disciples of the Guru Gorkhanath, and their bravery would become world famous. He then instructed Bappa Rawal, and his Gurkhas to stop the advance of the Muslims, who were invading Afghanistan (which at that time was a Hindu/Buddhist nation). Bappa Rawal took his Gurkhas and liberated Afghanistan — originally named Gandhara, from which the present day Kandahar derives its name. He and his Gurkhas stopped the initial Islamic advance of the 8th century in the Indian subcontinent. There are legends that Bappa Rawal (Kalbhoj) went further conquering Iran and Iraq before he retired as an ascetic at the feet of Mt. Meru, having conquered all invaders and enemies of his faith. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Waffen SS (by Cfp3157) Gurkhas: 12345 Waffen SS: 12345 Five Waffen SS troops are running from Allied forces in a strange forest. The forest is in Nepal where five Gurkha mercenaries are patrolling a nearby jungle in search of Japanese troops. The Waffen SS leader is taking a drink from his canteen when he sees one of the Gurkhas. He thinks they are Japanese allies until he sees the Union Jack on his shoulder. The SS screams for his men to get in position and draws his Walther P38. He aims and clips the Gurkha. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 12345 The Gurkhas leader yells to his men and gets behind the cover of a tree. He aims his Webley revolver and shoots an SS in the chest. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 1234 The man beside him loads his Bren machine gun and fires a burst of rounds into another German. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 123 The SS leader panics and orders his men to retreat into a nearby village. His machine gunner aims his FG42 and kills the Bren gunner. Gurkhas: 123 Waffen SS: 123 The three remaining Gurkhas pursue the Germans. They enter village looking for the Germans when one steps out and kills a Gurkha with his Kar98k. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 123 The last Gurkha regular kills the German with his SMLE. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 12 The Gurkha leader covers his friend by shooting the last regular Nazi with his Webley. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 1 As both Gurkhas reload, the last Nazi plunges his Hitler Knife into the rifleman's neck. Gurkhas: 1 Waffen SS: 1 The Gurkha leader draws his Kukri and twists his knife in a few circles. As the Nazi braces himself for the slash, the Gurkha kicks the Nazi in the face. As the SS leader rubs his jaw, the Gurkha quickly slashes the SS' chest, leaving a deep gash. The fatigued and frightened Nazi thrusts the Gurkha's leg in retaliation, but the Gurkha pushes through the pain and thrusts his Kukri into the SS' leader's throat. Gurkhas: 1 Waffen SS: As the Nazi draws his last breath, the Gurkha raises his bloody knife and yells in victory, "AYO GURKHALI!!" (The Gurkhas are here!" Expert's Opinion As the writer of this battle, I believe the Gurkhas won the battle because they had a spuerior rifle, a superior knife, and a much fiercer warrior mentality. This is what led them to victory. Battle vs. Marine Raiders (by MilitaryBrat) A squad of 6 Raiders are on patrol in the jungles of Guadalcanal. Unbeknownst to them is that 6 Gurkhas are also on patrol too. The lead Gurkha signals for the rest of his men to stop. He hears the Raiders walking by and signals his men to open fire on them. The 3 riflemen and 3 submachine gunners fire at the Raiders. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-6 "Left flank, left flank!!!!!!" the Raider leader yelled as he and the other Raiders open fire, a Gurkha is killed by a thrown grenade. Raiders-5 Gurkhas-5 Meanwhile, a Gurkha decides to climb a tree with his lee-enfield and shoot at the Raiders. He kills a Raider and falls out of the tree because of the gunfire from the other Raiders. Raiders-4 Gurkhas-4 A Raider who saw where the Gurkha sniper fell goes over to him with his Ka-bar and attempts to kill him. He grabs the Gurkha who manages to grab his Webley and kill the Raider with it. Raiders-3 Gurkhas-4 Another Raider with a Reising kills a Gurkha who was attempting what his buddy did with climbing up a tree, however he drops a grenade that kills the Raider. Raiders-2 Gurkkhas-3 A Gurkha is creeping up behind a Raider with his Kukri, he jumps on the Raider leader's back and tries to slice his throat but is thrown over his shoulder and shot by the Raider's Colt Revolver. Raiders-2 Gurkhas-2 The Gurkha leader sneaks up behind a Raider with his kukri and severs his spinal cord. As he's doing this the Raider leader takes careful aim with his Springfield rifle and kills a carefully hidden Gurkha. Raiders-1 Gurkha-1 The two leaders find themselves up against one another. The Gurkha thinks of a plan and runs up a tree. The Raider leader follows him to get a coconut in the face. He falls on his back and when he comes to he sees the Gurkha leader sitting on his chest. The Gurkha leader says to him 'Now you will die white man." The Raider, now fearful for his life at this point stabs the Gurkha with his Ka-bar. The Gurkha is surprised by this turn of events and loosens his grip on the kukri. The Raider leader now stabs the Gurkha leader in the chest. He gives a shout of victory, and examines the Gurkha leader's kukri. "Nice knife you got here midget." WINNER: Marine Raiders Expert's opinion Please consider a contribution to why the Marine Raiders won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. To see the original votes, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs United States Marine Corps (by Cfp3157 TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Fighters Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:World War Warriors